Avoidance
by YappiChick
Summary: He didn't understand it. It was almost as though Alice didn't want to see him. Post AiW, Alice/Tarrant


Author's notes: Curse these blasted plot bunnies! Don't they know I've got a Big Bang story to try to figure out! *tries not to panic* And, shameless plug, go check out aiw_big_bang on LJ and sign up! As always, reviews are tastier than candy (and much less caloric!).

* * *

Tarrant had never imagined that when Alice returned to Underland after Frabjous Day-for there was no doubt in his mind that she would-that she would be too busy for him.

And yet, every day-a whole week!-since Alice's return, Tarrant found her chair at his tea table inexplicably empty. When he had tried to talk to her about it, she had stammered an excuse and bolted out of the room. It seemed, much to Tarrant's dismay, that Alice had lost her Muchness again.

At least when it came to him.

Alice's uneasiness didn't extend to the rest of Underland, Tarrant noticed with a bucketful of envy and a sprinkling of frustration. Several times, he had passed by the castle gardens and noticed her and Chess having tea together. Other times, he had overheard her and Mirana talking with each other on one of the castle's balconies. And he couldn't even guess what kind of recipes Thackery had taught her in the royal kitchen.

He didn't understand it. It was almost as though Alice didn't want to see him.

And that thought was more unbearable than improperly brewed tea.

Still, no matter how much he thought, considered, obsessed! about it, Tarrant could get no closer to comprehending Alice's actions.

He had just finished his delivery of hats to the queen and started to walk down the castle corridor. Just as he was about to step into his workshop, the nearly-constant object of his thoughts walked straight into him.

Alice looked at him, startled. "Hatter! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She reached out and rubbed his arm where she had hit him before pulling her hand away awkwardly.

"Alice!" he greeted happily. For once she hadn't left as soon as she saw him! "Tea time is about to begin. Would you like to join me?"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't," she replied, her eyes looking in every direction but towards him. She tried to walk away, but he deftly stepped in her path.

"What is more important than tea?" he demanded.

He watched her fumble for an answer before she finally shook her head. "I don't know."

Tarrant felt his anger growing. Then why was she declining his invitation?

"If that question is too difficult, then perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining why you haven't wanted to have tea with me since you've been in Underland," he challenged, not willing to back down.

"I do want to have tea with you!" Alice said defensively. "But, it's just…not the right Time."

The want-no! The Need!-to know why she was treating him in such a way was too strong for him to ignore.

With a swift step, he pushed her slightly against the wall and brought his arms up, caging her. "But ye can find Time tae hae it wi' someone else. Tell me," he rumbled, invading her personal space, "jist how long are ye nae gonnae talk tae me?"

She could have easily grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall-an idea that was oddly Exciting to him!-if she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead, she looked at him in surprise, her breath coming in short breaths through her slightly parted lips.

"Hatter, I have been talking to you," she argued weakly.

"You've been avoiding me."

"That's ridiculous, Hatter." Her answer was punctuated with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly, things started to make Sense to him. The evading, the stammering, the nervousness…She wasn't avoiding him because she didn't want to see him, but because she did!

Perhaps too much!

His anger was replaced with hope. "So, ye dae want tae have tea wi' me?" he probed.

"Yes."

But the way she said it, her word dancing on a soft breath, made him think she was talking about something other than sharing a cup of tea with him. Something More. Something Tarrant understood.

The Feeling of Desire.

She wanted more than tea…

She wanted him.

Tarrant did the only thing he could think to do with the new revelation.

He kissed her soundly.

His lips introduced themselves to hers. His hands claimed her. His heart assured her there was no reason to fear her feelings for him.

"Hatter," she gasped, pulling back slightly.

"Tarrant," he corrected, capturing her lower lip with his teeth.

"Tarrant," she breathed as he begun trailing kisses across her jaw and down her throat. "What are you doing?"

"Welcoming you back to Underland."


End file.
